The wolves are back
by Maka12Albarn20Souleater
Summary: Well, because almost everyone has done a soul eater fanfic about wolves or vampires and I wanted to and also the title is that because I couldn't think of another title so yeah. this is about a wolf who knows a girl and he and 4 of his wolf friends are trying to protect her from the other 2 wolves and other people read it or I'll take your soul... (P.S nothing about vampires)
1. Tragedy

She was tired, thirsty, hungry, and she just wanted to think of fresh memories of her past and not the tragedy that just appeared a few minutes ago.

"Hey, who's this? Can we eat her?" a grey wolf said to the others looking at the girl with four other wolves looking down at her, she woke up seeing two blond wolves with blue eyes one shorter than the other and one looking crazier than the other, a white wolf with crimson eyes smirking at her, a grey wolf doing the same but blood colour eyes and a dark brown wolf with light brown eyes. The girl sat up quickly then it seemed out of nowhere a blue wolf jumped in front of them growling and snarling at the other wolves. They were just staring at each other then four of them went away, the dark brown one stayed with the other blue one, the blue one sat next to the confused and startled girl, "no need to worry about them anymore, they won't hurt you. I'm Jacob" he said to the human girl, "you know Jacob when you say your name to people or wolves for a matter they will always think 'hey where's Edward' you know from twilight" the dark brown one said to Jacob, "yes I know Tsubaki" he replied. "Do you like rabbit, girl?" he asked the small girl holding her knee's to her chest.

She shook her head.

"What about ham?"

She nodded

"Well would you be able to have a warthog instead of an actual pig, they practically taste the same"

She nodded

"Well then, Tsubaki would you look after her, make her comfortable and make sure the others don't hurt her" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure Jacob, she'll be fine with me" Tsubaki said putting her paw over the young girl's shoulder.

Jacob walked out the cave to find the warthog.

"Hey, you want to go home to your parents after having food" Tsubaki asked the young girl who started to cry "ah, sorry, did we scare you, did I say something wrong?" she asked the crying young girl.

"No, you lot didn't scare me that much-" she was cut off by a wolf.

"Well that isn't good, should we scare you even more, little girl" said the grey wolf smirking, she was staring at him terrified.

"Wes. Leave her alone" Tsubaki growled at him, "want to carry on, oh, and Wes get out of here" Tsubaki said firmly to Wes and he left.

"My parents just died a few minutes ago, I got home after school and saw them dead on the blood stained floor and ran away, and I saw this cave went in it and fell asleep, sorry, I didn't know this was your home" she said starting to cry again.

"No, no, it's alright, you can stay here, in till you can find somewhere else" Tsubaki said to the crying girl who was now wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Tsubaki" she said smiling at the dark brown wolf.

"What's all this commotion about-" a black wolf said sleepily with three white stripes on one side of his head.

"Oh. Hi Kid, sorry about waking you, this girl came in to rest and everyone besides me, B-Jacob, Patty, Liz thought she was food. Hey Kid, would you recommend her as food. (To the girl) Hey what's your name?" she apologized to Kid and asked the girl with her knee's tucked into her chest looking down again. "Maka, Maka Albarn" she answered, then Kid walked up to her "oh Kid, you're not going to do this again" "I have to Tsubaki, so I can answer your question about her", Maka was confused and a little worried of what they were talking about, Kid sat down right in front of Maka and lifted her head with his black paw to face his wolf head, it was a good minute or so him staring at her, he smiled at her.

"I'm not going to hurt her" he finally said.

"And why is that" Tsubaki sighed.

Kid just chuckled before screaming out.

"SHE'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL" and gave her a hug, Maka was startled by a wolf leaping up shouting 'SHE'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL' and hugging her.

"Ah, so I see you've met Kid, sorry about earlier my sister called me and because she is so hungry now the wanted to eat you, I didn't but Soul, Wes which I'm sure you've already met and Patty were going to" the taller blond wolf said to Maka, "oh, by the way, I'm Liz and you are?" she asked, "she is Maka Albarn, (to Maka) you want to say hi or signal to her" Tsubaki said to Liz and Maka waved at her with her knee's tucked to her chest and her head buried in her arms holding her legs.

"Hey, what's the problem some of us are trying to get to sleep here and it doesn't help when you hear Kid shouting `SHE'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL` and all that, oh and Liz can you sort your sister out she is going on about giraffe's and all that, did you give her LSD or something because she is pouncing about and also sometimes she talks about that girl" Soul said and pointing at Maka, "fine, fine, I'll talk to her (to Tsubaki) oh and when is Jacob coming back from hunting I'm starving" Liz said "I don't know I'm sure he'll be back in a bit" she answered. "Tsubaki can you come and help me with Patty she'll be hard to deal with""uh, what about Maka, you know because of Soul and Wes" she said with concern "Kid can you look after her" "yeah sure, how can I say no for someone so symmetrical" Kid said with a smile on his face and putting is paw on her shoulder and the two wolves walked deep into the cave where she has not been before and was wondering if she ever would.


	2. School day

After a while with silence that Kid broke in a few seconds "so Maka, are you scared of us or friends with any of the other wolves?" he asked she nodded for the first question and shook her head for the second question.

"Well you two seem to be getting on well, can I scare her with my brother now?" Wes said to Kid and Maka, Kid was on guard standing straight snarling at him and Maka was just staring at Wes until she felt a paw on her shoulder, she was afraid of who it was but hoped it was Tsubaki or Jacob but when she turned around to see Soul with his red crimson eyes looking down at her and smirking he covered her mouth and dragged her past kid up to Wes, "what the hell, where did you come from Soul and let her go" Kid shouted still snarling at them, they were just chuckling and glancing at her she thought that they knew she was trembling and then Jacob came in with the dead warthog in his mouth, when he saw all this he dropped the dead bloody warthog and ran up to her and pounced on soul pinning him down, Maka ran behind Kid who was still snarling and growling at Wes, " I told you not to touch her" Jacob spat at Soul "hey it's not my fault it was Wes that heard her say that she wasn't scared of us that much and he wanted to make her scared of us and he told me to help so I got behind her and just dragged her, well now she is trembling but it was all Wes's idea" Soul explained, "is this true Wes" Kid asked "I just wanted her to know what a wolf can do to a little girl and I wanted to make her scared" Wes explained why he wanted to do it, Soul pushed Jacob off of him, "hey Maka, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you tremble I just wanted to make you a little more scared than you said" Soul apologized to her, "wait, how do you know her name?" Jacob asked "she told Tsubaki and it spread" Kid said "oh ok that's good".

**In the morning**

"Hey Maka, do you go to school with that Black Star kid" Jacob asked her a while after she woke up and got dressed, "yeah, how do you know that" she asked "uh well you see every morning besides Saturdays I lie at the entrance of the cave and watch you go by up to the end of the path and about a few minutes later a kid with the same colour hair as my fur runs along and keeps on yelling `yahoo, I'm the great Black Star` etcetera, etcetera" he said the last part waving his paw in circles.

Maka put her coat on and walked out with Jacob, "that Black Star kid isn't here yet" he said "yeah, I wonder if he's going to skive school again" Maka said with a sigh at the end of her sentence, "hey listen, will you be okay here alone, I have to go" Jacob asked "uh, yeah sure, I'll be okay" "good" and he ran back to the cave.

"Hey Maka, you alright" Black star came running towards her like always, "hi Black star, what do you mean am I alright?" she asked "uh, because of your parents" "oh yeah I'm okay about that" she started sniffling, "uh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, but where are you staying?" he asked, `oh no what should I say` Maka thought, "with one of my friends" "Maka, I'm your only friend and I'm so sorry about your parents" Black star apologized and stated out that he was Maka's only friend, when he actually is her only friend out of the whole of Death City. "Fine, I found a cave and I'm staying there" "man, if you were aloud I would let you stay over mine but my parent won't let anyone stay over mine since what happened last time, I'm so sorry" "no, it's alright Black star anyways should we be going to school before we are late" "yeah".


	3. Apologetic People

As Maka and BlackStar went to school, Maka saw a white wolf watching them in the bushes, then a grey wolf followed into sight.

'Oh, great, they better not do anything to us' Maka thought with a slight shudder.

The wolves just smirked and hid in the bushes as BlackStar turned to see Maka looking at them.

"Hey, what's wrong" BlackStar said while nudging her shoulder with his.

"Uh, oh no BlackStar, nothing's wrong" she replied.

"Alrighty then, come on let's get to school, a known bookworm doesn't want to be late for school, now does she" he said while dragging Maka behind him running to the D.W.M.A.

As Maka entered the D.W.M.A Marie and Stein was there.

"Maka! I'm so sorry about your parents" Marie said as she hugged Maka.

"It's alright, Miss Marie" Maka said to the crying teacher.

"Yes, yes, such a shame Maka, but look on the bright side" Stein said.

Everyone gave him a questioning look.

"There will be no-one to protect you from me dissecting" he said in his sadistic/ insane act.

Maka stood there froze, BlackStar jumped in front of her.

"No way in hell am I gonna let you lay a finger on her!" He shouted.

"Stein please say your joking" Marie said.

"Oh no, I'm serious Marie"

It fell silent for a minute.

"Okay, children lets get you to class" Marie said as she pushed them past Stein.

"I would stay away from him and stick with BlackStar, okay Maka" Marie whispered in her ear, she nodded.

As soon as they went in class everyone surrounded Maka and said what Marie said to her.

Stein went through the door.

"Okay class take your seats" he said, and everyone quickly sat down.

BlackStar dragged Maka to their seats.

"Okay class we will be dissecting a rare species of the hacabaru bird"

Everyone protested.

Stein sighed and put his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, then we shall dissect...mmmmm...Maka"

All the cool guys at the back cheered, but all the girls booed, well besides the popular ones they cheered as well, Maka froze.

"No way your gonna do that Stein!" BlackStar shouted.

"I was just joking BlackStar" Stein said.

"Aaawww" everyone else said.

"We will be doing fractions and times and dividing" he said.

"Seriously, we've gone from dissecting things to fractions" BlackStar shouted.

"Would you like me to dissect Maka BlackStar"

"No way!" BlackStar shouted.

"Fine then, Maka would you come and do a simple fraction for us" Stein asked.

So Maka got up and went down to the board.

While Maka was doing the fraction, Stein got his knife out and tiptoed towards her, with his insane look, everyone chuckled.

"Maka!" BlackStar shouted.

Maka turned around and Stein hid his knife, Maka looked at Stein but she went back to work.

Stein did the same.

"Maka!" He shouted again.

Everyone was almost laughing.

Maka went back to the black chalk board.

Stein did it again.

BlackStar came running to her.

"Maka, your coming with me!" BackStar shouted as he dragged her out the room.

"Aww, so much for my experiment, oh well, there'll be next time" Stein said.

BlackStar was dragging Maka to the death room.

"Lord Death!" BlackStar shouted as he came into view.

"Why hello BlackStar, Maka, what's going on?" Lord Death asked.

"We need to get a substitute teacher until Stein calms down" he said.

"Why BlackStar?" He asked.

"Because that creepy scientist is trying to dissect Maka" he pointed at her.

BlackStar was still holding Maka's wrist.

"Oh, Maka, I'm ever so sorry to hear about your parents" he said to her.

She just nodded.

"Well BlackStar, about the substitute, it's actually funny you said that" Lord Death said.

"Huh" BlackStar said.

"I think he means me" a man came out of the shadows.

A man with black and white hair and red eyes, one vertical and the other horizontal.

"He looks creepy, but not as creepy as Stein" BlackStar said.

"Yo, my name is Asura, I will be your substitute teacher until screw head will come back to a normal teacher".

"Stein will never be a normal teacher, he's a unique one" Maka said.

"Yes, yes, sorry about that, so I am guessing you are Maka, the one that Stein wants to dissect" Asura said as he got closer to her.

She nodded in an uneasy way.

"There's something wrong with him" Maka thought.

"Fine, but I'm still gonna be near Maka, so don't try and do anything with her" BlackStar said to Asura.

He put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, fine, I wasn't going to anyway, was I Maka"

"How the hell should I know" she thought.

She shook her head.

"Ah, so your here, come with me Maka, we have a experiment to complete" Stein walked in and extended his hand to her.

Maka took a few steps back and hid behind Lord Death.

"Now, now Stein, you will be staying at home with Marie for the time being" Lord Death said.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but I heard my name" Marie walked in.

"Screw head go home and don't bother Maka" BlackStar said while he was pushing him away.

"Maka, where are you staying now?" Lord death asked.

"If you want you can stay with me" Asura said as he edged closer to Maka, who was still behind Lord Death.

"She's staying at mine" BlackStar said as he went in front of her, again.

"Maka, you seem shocked by his statement, if he's lying you can come over mine" Asura said with a smirk.

"No, I am staying with BlackStar" Maka said.

"Well, it isn't a complete lie, I am staying with a wolf who looks like BlackStar" she thought.

"Mmm, okay" Asura said.

"She's lying, I know she is, I'll keep an eye on her " Asura thought.

"This guys a bastard" BlackStar thought.

"Alright, you three better get back to class" Lord Death said.

"Kay, bye Lord Death" they said and he did the same.

So they all went back to class.

Maka got dragged by BlackStar to her seat again.

"Hey, where's Stein, he was about to dissect Maka" a guy said.

"Shut your mouth, he was not going to dissect Maka!" BlackStar shouted.

"Oh, indeed I was BlackStar, for now on she will be my experiment, and we will complete it" Stein came, again.

"Well, screw head, you are not currently working here any more, so go home" Asura said.

Stein went home with Marie.

"Okay, I am your substitute teacher Asura for the time being, you may call me Asura or Mr Asura or Mr Kishin, but I prefer Mr Asura or Mr kishin, only Maka can call me Asura."

Everyone neither booed or giggled.

Maka and BlackStar were confused and a bit annoyed.

"Lucky Maka, you get to call him by his first name" a girl next to her complained.

"It's because she's a teachers pet, once a teachers pet, always a teachers pet" a guy above her said.

Maka was about to say something but BlackStar beat her to it.

"Out of anything your the bloody teachers pet, always agreeing with them" he shouted.

"Aww, what's wrong Maka, can't speak for yourself"

"Hey, you guys listening up there" Asura said.

They all nodded, BlackStar gritted his teeth.

"Maka, could you come down here and do this sum" Asura said.

So Maka went down.

"You guys can do whatever but it can't be too loud"

Maka looked at the sum and was a bit confused.

Asura went closer to her.

"This is a hard question, do you want to try it or do another question, keep in mind if you don't get it correct, you'll have to stay behind school so I can teach you it" he whispered.

She just nodded.

Maka focused hard on the question and examined it part by part, then she started to write.

"Is that your final answer" Asura said.

Maka nodded.

Asura sighed.

"It's right, damn" Asura thought.

"Sorry Maka but it's wrong" he said with a smirk.

"Dammit, how did I get that wrong, I'm certain that's right, I don't like this guy" Maka thought.

"Well, you will have to come after school, okay Maka" Asura said.

Maka nodded in defeat.

"How can Maka get that wrong, something's up" BlackStar thought.

Asura put his arm around Maka's neck.

"Oh well, better luck next time" he whispered.

"Oi, Maka, come over here" BlackStar shouted.

"Y-yea-" she was going to go but Asura pulled her back.

"Haha, what's wrong BlackStar, don't trust me with Maka" Asura said in a mocking tone.

BlackStar jumped out of his seat.

"Get off Maka!" He shouted.

"Hehe, and what if I don't" he started to lick her cheek, the whole class went silent.

"G-get off me" Maka said as she nudged him off her and ran towards BlackStar.

Maka got behind him.

"You better not touch her again, ya got me" he shouted.

"Hehe, yeah right, I wonder how that works out for ya"

"Come on Maka, we're going home for a while" BlackStar said as he dragged Maka out of the D.W.M.A.

"Hey BlackStar, I'm not aloud over yours, remember"

"Where are you staying?"

"Uh, in a cave"

"Well we will go in that cave then"

"Uh, no BlackStar you can't" Maka said.

"For all we know that creep could be there or following us and waiting till your alone"

"Which creep?" She asked.

"Both" he said while dragging her to the cave.

when BlackStar entered the cave and saw all the wolves starring and growling at him.

"BlackStar~" Maka came in.

"Maka, watch out" BlackStar said.

Maka walked to Tsubaki.

"It's alright BlackStar, they don't bite" Maka said as she stroked Tsubaki.

"Hey, Tsubaki, where's Jacob?"

Tsubaki lifted her head and put her paw out and pretended to hunt.

"Hunting?" BlackStar asked.

Tsubaki nodded.

"Maka, why didn't you tell me you were living with wolves"

"Yeah, sorry BlackStar, I sort of slept here and woke up to wolves surrounding me and they signalled for me to stay" she explained.

"Right"

"Gggrrrr" Soul growled at BlackStar.

"S-Soul, stop it" Maka told him.

Soul walked over to her.

"Well, I better get home, I'll be here more earlier in the morning, you know, I case Asura is coming or something"

"Y-yeah"

"Well see ya" and with that BlackStar left.

"Thanks guys, Soul, what was with the growling?" Maka asked him.

"To make him go away, Jacob is going to be here in a bit so yeah, and no problem"

"Also it was quite satisfying seeing Tsubaki mime" Kid said with a chuckle.

"Shut up" she said as she turned her head to Maka.

"It was quite good Tsubaki, BlackStar figured it out" Maka complimented her.

"Thanks Maka"

She smiled at her.

"Who's this Asura guy?" Kid asked.

"Just a substitute perverted teacher, that always wants me alone"

"Well, he won't touch you" Jacob said as he came in with a pig.

"Yeah" everyone else said.

"Thanks guys"

"Well, well, who have we got here" Asura came in view.

All the wolves stood their ground and snarled at him.

Tsubaki stood infront of Maka.

"Is that what you think of me, Maka"

She nodded and hid behind Tsubaki.

"Well I just came to tell you about the after school lesson"

"Grrrrr" Soul and Kid growled.

Jacob barked.

"Calm down, I don't mean any harm to the lovely lady" he said as he raised his hands.

"Just come over to the school, you wouldn't want to get suspended, would you" Asura said while extending his hand.

Jacob ran towards him, ready to attack and pounce.

Asura stuck his hand out and a dark red beam came out and struck at Jacob and he went flying until he hit the cave wall.

Tsubaki charged at him and he did the same.

"Anyone else want a go?" Asura asked.

Tsubaki struggled to get up and charged at him again. He did the same and she hit the wall.

"Tsubaki!" Maka shouted as she ran towards her.

"If you come with me, nobody else will get hurt, so what will it be Maka"

"Fine, I-I'll do whatever you w-want, just don't hurt them"

"Hehe, come with me then"

"I-I'll get BlackStar to g-get you" Tsubaki whispered as Maka got up, she nodded.

Right after Maka and Asura were out of sight the wolves started talking.

"That's it, I'll go and get h-her" Jacob said as he was almost up but collapsed.

"Your not going anywhere, specially when you can just about walk" Tsubaki ordered him.

"And anyway, Tsubaki said she'll get BlackStar for her" Soul said.

"There's something not right with that guy, it's like he's not human" Jacob said.

"Yeah"


End file.
